VOY Season 5 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 5. A * Ian Abercrombie as Abbot * Jason Alexander as Kurros * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Lee Arenberg as Pelk B * Todd Babcock as Mulcahey * Kirk Baily as Magnus Hansen * Patrick Barnitt as a Brenari (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Nancy Bell as Ahni Jetal * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Daniel Betances as Pilot * Olivia Birkelund as Marla Gilmore * J. Paul Boehmer as One * Chuck Borden as a holographic Cardassian (uncredited) * LeRoy D. Brazile as the young Tuvok * David Burke as Steven Price * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge C * Eric Cadora as an Alien * Hamilton Camp as Vrelk * Ron Canada as Fesek * Josh Clark as Lieutenant Carey * David Clennon as Crell Moset * Christopher Curry as Driver D * Christopher Darga as Y'Sek * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Marvin deBaca as Timothy Lang (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Steve Dennis as: ** the Night Alien ** Fennim (uncredited) ** Onquanii (credited as "Alien") ** Thompson (credited as "Crewmember") * Dene Doucette as Tria E * Paul S. Eckstein as Yost * Alexander Enberg as ** Vorik ** Malon #3 (uncredited) * Andrew English as a security officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as ** Ayala (uncredited) ** Satan's Robot (uncredited) G * Zach Galligan as David Gentry * Willie Garson as Riga * Elizabeth Goldstein as Alandra * James Greene as Passerby H * Mark Harelik as Kashyk * Christine Harnos as Tessa Omond * Grace Harrell as Female courting Klingon * Kristina Hayes as Marci Collins (credited as "Field Reporter") * Leslie Hoffman as stunt double for Roxann Dawson * Mark Hoffman as Lonzak's Henchman * Dieter Hornemann as Kinis * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as Doug Bronowski K * Jay Karnes as Ducane * Scott Klace as Dremk (credited as "Vihaar") * Alissa Kramer as: ** Jenny Delaney ** Malicia (uncredited) * Heidi Kramer as: ** Megan Delaney ** Demonica (uncredited) * Jim Krestalude as the alien L * Wallace Langham as Flotter * Irving E. Lewis as a holographic Cardassian (uncredited) * Benjamin Livingston as Burkus * Justin Louis as Trevis * Randy Lowell as Torat * John Carroll Lynch as Gerald Moss M * Neil Maffin as Ven * Ken Magee as Emck * Jad Mager as Tabor * Dakin Matthews as Patterson * J. Patrick McCormack as Prax * Bruce McGill as Braxton * Brian McNamara as William Chapman * Robert Duncan McNeill as: ** Tom Paris ** Captain Proton (uncredited) * Erica Mer as Maryl (credited as "Little Girl") * Christopher Liam Moore as a Varro stowaway * Kate Mulgrew as: ** Kathryn Janeway ** Queen Arachnia (uncredited) ** Shannon O'Donnell (uncredited) * Michael Muñoz as alien boxing trainer (uncredited) * Warren Munson as Admiral Paris O * Randy Oglesby as Kir P * Carlos Palomino as: ** Kid Chaos ** the Terrellian boxer (uncredited) * James Do Pearson as a Varro #2 (uncredited) * Katelin Petersen as Annika * Lori Petty as Noss * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** President of Earth (uncredited) * Bradley Pierce as Jason Janeway * Eric Pierpoint as Kortar * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * Erin Price as Renlay Sharr (uncredited) R * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Kimber Lee Renay as T'Pel * Denise Lynne Roberts as stunt double for Lori Petty * Charles Rocket as Jippeq * Mark Rogerson as: ** a Devore soldier (uncredited) ** Brian Sofin (uncredited) * Ned Romero as Chakotay's Grandfather * Joseph Ruskin as a Vulcan Master * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine S * Jake Sakson as Adar * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie * John Savage as Captain Ransom * Christopher Shea as Saowin * W. Morgan Sheppard as Qatai * Brian Simpson (stunt actor; ) * Tucker Smallwood as Bullock * Pablo Soriano as a ''Voyager'' operations division crewman (uncredited) * Jerry Starkand as a Varro #1 (uncredited) * Laura Stepp as Erin Hansen * Susie Stillwell as an unnamed alien (uncredited) T * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa * Scott Thompson as Tomin * Susanna Thompson as the Borg Queen * Kevin Tighe as Henry Janeway * Chester E. Tripp III (stunt actor; ) * Kirsten Turner as Constance Goodheart (uncredited) U * Unknown performers as: ** the voice of the Borg ( ) ** Li Paz ( ) ** Meyer ( ) ** Nelson ( ) ** Sahreen ( ) ** Larsen ( ) ** O'Halloran ( ) ** Reiskin ( ) ** Young ( ) ** the Ogre of Fire ( ) ** Talaxian #1 ( ) ** Talaxian #2 ( ) ** Son of K'Vok ( ) ** Assimilated Bajoran officer ( ) ** Assimilated Romulan ( ) ** Assimilated Voth ( ) ** three male and six female Brenari ( ) ** "Bill" ( ) ** "Junior" ( ) ** "Needle Fingers" ( ) ** Three of Five ( ) ** Female alien ( ) ** Thompson ( ) ** MacAlister ( ) ** the boxing ring announcer ( ) ** Artificial intelligence (voice; ) ** Bevvox (voice; ) ** Jelly fish-like lifeform (voice; ) ** Malon hologram ( ) ** Y'Sek's Crewman ( ) ** Male courting Klingon ( ) ** Male courting Bolian ( ) ** Human male and female in "chance encounter" ( ) ** 3 Human males and 2 Human females in "formal introduction" ( ) ** Kieran Janeway ( ) ** Mannus ( ) ** ''Relativity'' helmsman ( ) ** ''Relativity'' bridge officers ( ) ** Thompson ( ) V * Lisa Vanasco as female courting Bolian * Musetta Vander as Derran Tal * Kate Vernon as Valerie Archer W * Ray Walston as: ** Boothby ** Boothby (Species 8472) * Garrett Wang as: ** Harry Kim ** Buster Kincaid (uncredited) * Frank Welker as the alien voice * Titus Welliver as Max Burke * McKenzie Westmore as Jenkins * Nicholas Worth as Lonzak * Rick Worthy as Noah Lessing nl:VOY Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 5 Season 5